The Osiris Series-Part One-Prophecy of The Lost
by xXHawkeye1337Xx
Summary: As Team RWBY's first year at Beacon Academy begins, so does the countdown for Team OSRS(Osiris). They are part of a prophecy...a prophecy who's completion could mean the salvation of all mankind. There will be trust and betrayal, but they must not fail. Lest the ancient enemy of man unleash its greatest weapon...(T for swearing, violence, and some good ol' drama.)
1. Osiris and Siam

**Okay…..so, this story came out of NOWHERE, and is basically a re-write of Child Of The Lost. Allow me to explain…..I was listening to Pandora today, and on the recommended artist list, there was this group called Born of Osiris. Now, I'm not really crazy about their stuff, since none of it had really grabbed my interest yet. But the band name…..it sparked a flame in my mind, a flame that is now this new, revised and re-done plotline for Child of The Lost, with an all-new team and an all-new heroine.**

**Welcome, friends…..to **_**The Osiris Series Part One: Prophecy of The Lost**_

**And, as always:**

**Disclaimer:(I Do NOT own the name, studio, programming, characters, or plot for the animated series RWBY. Said items are owned respectively by Monty Oum, Director, and producer RoosterTeeth. I only own OC's and the plot for this particular story.)**

**NOTE: This story will follow the canon storyline, up until the end of volume one. And, I'm going to start giving you guys some mood music while you read. This chapter will be **_**Sell Your Soul, **_**by **_**Hollywood Undead.**_** As for the new heroine…..well, I just can't help but keep the wolf-faunus thing going. It's really the only kind of faunus I'd want my main to be. But another one of my OC's will be quite the odd one indeed…**

**Let's go!**

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

"Last mission with the academy, and I'm lost…..great."

Osiris Luria huffed in frustration as she wandered somewhat aimlessly through the dense jungle, cutting down vines and shrubs that blocked her advance with her weapon, a sleek katana. Her mood was not helped by the small fact that this last assignment was an all or nothing affair. If she failed…..she could expect another year at Strobe Academy. To even think of another year with Ronny…

"**Chee."**

Osiris froze as the sound echoed through the jungle and rang her sensitive wolf ears. Osiris whipped around and swung, slashing a Pansy in half mid-lunge. The Grimm screeched as it fell to the ground, already beginning to dissolve. Osiris narrowed her eyes and crouched low, turning back around and resuming her search. She swore as branches caught on her jeans and white shirt, mud dirtied her light brown boots, and leaves got stuck in her light blue hair.

"Urgh….'Being a faunus means your senses are better, so can find your way more easily' they said. 'You should make it there no problem,' they said. Idiots!"

She was supposed to find a temple. She'd been told that the airship that would take her out of the jungle would be waiting at the top. Osiris slashed at a cluster of vines, throwing a hand over her eyes as light flooded the mostly dark space. When she'd finally adjusted to the light, she could see that there was a large clearing.

Smack-dab in the center was the temple. A large stone ring supported by columns ran around the edge of the clearing, with a large pyramid in the center. Osiris could see the airship perched at the flat top of the building, its engines eerily silent.

"Oh no." She said, looking dejectedly around at the clearing. It was eerily empty. Shouldn't a pilot be waiting for her?

That was when she heard it; an unnaturally loud hiss, right behind her. Osiris rolled forward and out of harms' way as a pair of jaws snapped at her heels. She drew her katana, Azure Luna, and backed up as the King Taijitu lifted both heads to stare at her with rage-filled, predatory eyes. Osiris ran a finger along the straight, cyan-blue blade of her Katana, slightly nicking her finger as it reached the curved tip. She ran her finger along the groove, allowing her blood to drip down the center of weapon's blade. It glowed blue in response, and began to vibrate. Osiris held her sword horizontally in front of her, one arm outstretched, fingers curled back and palm forward. The King Taijitu's tongue flicked out as it released another threatening hiss.

"Hungry, big guy? Well, I'm not on the menu." Osiris flickered out of existence and re-appeared beside the large Grimm, holding her katana in a reverse grip. She whipped the blade horizontally, popping the Grimm's eye. The King Taijitu hissed in agony and thrashed about as blood sprayed from its wound. Osiris flashed out of sight again, this time reappearing beside the other head. She punched the King Taijitu between the eyes, reinforcing the punch with a burst of aura. The creature's head seemed to ripple before exploding in a splash of red.

Osiris landed softly on the ground, a casual smirk on her lips. The wounded head of the Grimm hissed at her, and then slammed nose-first into the dirt and burrowed under. Osiris' smirk faded into a frown as the Grimm's body slithered into the crater, and disappeared from sight. Osiris narrowed her eyes and bent her knees. She remembered something from Grimm studies, something about a King Taijitu's attack pattern. What was it?

'_The King Taijitu will always resort to burrowing and striking from underground after one of the heads is severed.'_

The Grimm struck as if on cue, bursting out from the ground behind Osiris. The Grimm barreled into the faunus, sending her flying across the clearing and into the hard stone staircase that led to the top of the pyramid. Osiris gasped as her back collided with the hard surface, and tumbled down a couple of stairs before she finally stopped herself. She stood shakily, one hand covering the freshly bleeding wound above her right eye. Osiris winced.

"Very sneaky, my snake-like friend. But a mistake all the same."

Osiris removed the hand from above her eye, and pressed a finger against the front of the pitch-black collar around her neck. The metal ring hummed and beeped as it activated, slowly glowing blue on the spot she'd tapped.

"**ATLS system activated. Please state your command."**

"ATLS, aura release, level 2." Osiris snapped, her lips adopting a scowl. The small collar responded by emitting a low beeping. Osiris felt her aura surge through her body, healing the wood on her forehead and the smaller bruises from falling down the stairs.

The Grimm sensed the energy coming from the girl and hissed, mouth wide and fangs bared. Osiris chuckled as she felt the energy build in her muscles. She hopped experimentally, momentarily amused with how much lighter and stronger she felt.

Osiris launched herself at the monster, blade held at an angle over her shoulder. The Grimm snapped its fangs, but only managed to find air as Osiris seemingly teleported away. Much to the creature's dismay, Osiris reappeared atop its head, and stabbed her blade into its other eye.

As a smirk returned to her lips, Osiris teleported away to survey her handiwork. The blind and bloodied Grimm thrashed and hissed, coiling its body in an attempt to defend itself. Osiris chuckled and shook her head. She took slow steps toward the beast, twirling the katana between her fingers. She broke into a run, closing the distance between her and the Grimm in just three seconds. She rapidly teleported around its body, delivering punishing slashes everywhere she appeared. The Grimm convulsed and thrashed in an effort to hit the disappearing faunus, but to no avail.

Slowly but surely, the shallow gashes in the Grimm's thick hide became deeper and deeper as Osiris continuously slashed at it. The Grimm finally let out a death hiss and collapsed to the ground, its tongue flicking outwards briefly before falling limp in the dirt.

Osiris gasped for breath as she reappeared in front of the dead Grimm, sheathing her weapon on her back as the body slowly began to naturally dissolve. She smiled and turned, taking slow and shaky steps toward the pyramid.

Before she could reach it, however, Osiris' ATLS collar began beeping wildly.

"**Level 2 release has drained approximately 70% of remaining aura. Repeat, Level 2-"**

Osiris slid her finger along the side of the collar, deactivating it for the time being. She hardly cared that her vision was fading in and out, and she didn't react when she collapsed beside the airship's open rear door. Through the haze of her vision, she could see a man in a dark green coat and pants walking toward her, a coffee mug in one hand and a cane in the other. He squatted down beside her, smiling. Osiris took in all the details at once; brown eyes, light gray hair, green scarf, dark coat, neatly pressed pants, and dress shoes to match.

"Very good, Mrs. Luria." He said, setting his cane down and taking a sip from his mug. Osiris grinned as she closed her eyes and passed out.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

Soft knocking woke Ozzy from her sleep. The faunus groaned and peeked out from under the covers. Siam noticed the movement and spoke.

"Wake up, Ozzy. There's somebody here to see you."

Ozzy sat up in bed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she pondered the reason Siam would wake her up so early in the morning, especially when her final test at the academy had left the wolf faunus exhausted. The blonde stood in her doorway, one arm resting on the door as his free hand curled into a fist. He inclined his head out the door and jerked his thumb backward before walking off, probably to the living room. Osiris, otherwise known to Siam as Ozzy, stood and stretched. The faunus' mouth opened wide as she yawned and arched her back, then relaxed. She quickly set about getting dressed, choosing a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. Just as she slipped on some socks, she heard Siam call from down the hall.

"Be there in a second!" Ozzy shouted, closing the top drawer of the dresser beside her bed. She took a brief look around her room and frowned, making a mental note to put the stray clothes lying about away later. She turned on her heel and strode out, stretching her arms behind her back with a grunt.

The apartment was by no means large, and it only took a moment to walk down a short hallway that led from the bedrooms to the living room. Ozzy peeked her head in through the large gap in the wall, and was slightly surprised to find no one inside, and so continued through the living room into the kitchen. Siam sat at the kitchen island in his usual 'stay in' outfit, which was a pair of greyish jeans and a white t-shirt. His side-swept strawberry blonde hair looked wet, and there was a towel around his shoulders. He sat across from a man Ozzy hadn't expected to see again.

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

He sat with one leg crossed over the other at the kitchen island, his elbows resting on the table and his hands clasped under his chin.

"Good morning, Mrs. Luria. Have you recovered from yesterday's assignment?" he asked, reaching out to grab his coffee mug. Ozzy shot him a wry smile and strode over to Siam.

"A little." She replied. "My back's still a little sore from that hit I took, but I'm fine aside from that."

Ozpin nodded, taking a sip from his mug and looking from Ozzy to Siam. He sighed after a moment, looking down into the cup with a small smile.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here?" the two teens nodded. Ozpin set the mug down and removed his Scroll, flipping through a few of the folders before he found what he was looking for. He nodded to Siam and handed the boy the Scroll, who glanced at the screen. His eyes widened in surprise.

"This was my graduation assignment. You took video?" He asked. He was surprisingly soft spoken, despite his height of 6'1'' and the fierceness of his stormy gray eyes.

"I did. I've seen Mrs. Luria's skill for myself, and one of my professors from Beacon observed your assignment. I asked her to take the video so that I could judge your skills for myself. And honestly, I must say that I am impressed. You have a weapon, but you neglected to use it, instead fighting with your aura, fists and feet…"Ozpin trailed off as he tipped his head back, seemingly reminiscing.

"And how is that impress-"Siam began. Ozpin cut him off abruptly.

"…Against 20 Beowulves, and two Ursa. That is a very impressive feat, young man. And I've also asked your school's headmaster for footage of you two working as a team…..I am very, very pleased with what I have seen. That is why I am here to offer the both of you spots as first year students at Beacon Academy. What do you say." He smiled triumphantly and amusedly at the shocked expressions on the two teens' faces. They exchanged a glance before turning back to Ozpin, Ozzy bowing her head.

"Thank you so much, Professor. We accept." They said in unison.

Ozpin nodded and stood, reaching for his cane, which he'd left propped against his stool. Siam rose from his stool and walked out into the living room, where the sole entrance to the house was placed.

"I would ask you to pack your things tonight. I've already taken the liberty of having two tickets forwarded to your Scrolls. The airship from here to Beacon leaves tomorrow at noon."

"We'll catch it. Thank you again, Professor."

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

As the door closed behind him, Ozpin smiled. A squeal of excitement could be heard through the door, then a thud as someone hit the floor.

"Agh! G-Get off of me, Osiris!" Siam shouted. Ozpin chuckled and strode down the walkway to the car, regarding Glynda with a nod of his head.

"This is shaping up to be a very interesting year, Glynda." He said, opening the door to the car and sliding in. Glynda sat down beside him, removing her Scroll and looking through the 12 student files marked 'Interesting.'

"With the difference in their personalities, Professor, I think it much more accurate to say that this will be a very chaotic year." There was a hint of a grumble in her voice as she looked through the files. Ozpin went to take a sip of his coffee, only to find that his mug was empty. The professor inhaled sharply through his nose, somewhat disappointed in his lack of coffee.

He looked out the window and let his mind wander as the car began to move. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered Siam's assignment footage.

The boy was close, very close indeed, to mastering the art of aura manipulation. He'd dispatched a large group by himself using aura reinforced kicks and punches only, as well as his semblance. Ozpin wondered why he hadn't thought to use his weapon, however. Even more wondrous was the boy's weapon itself…..

And Osiris. She was clearly very powerful. Ozpin had already seen what she could do for himself. And while he could clearly see that she had some things to work on, he could also see that she'd worked very hard to attain her skill. She'd dispatched a King Taijitu without sustaining so much as a broken bone, only minor bruises and a small scrape.

Ozpin leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. It would be a long, long drive to the airport. The flight back to Vale would be even longer, especially since Atlas was experiencing continent-wide thunderstorms.

"Chaotic indeed….." Ozpin murmured.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

**To all you amazing readers out there, I ask that you rate and review. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. However, there is ZERO TOLERANCE for hate. **

**Thank you all. : )**


	2. Reese and Sakami

**Chapter two will properly introduce our next set of characters! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:(I Do NOT own the name, studio, programming, characters, or plot for the animated series RWBY. Said items are owned respectively by Monty Oum, Director, and producer RoosterTeeth.)**

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

Music.

That was the one thing on Reese's mind as he stalked down Sanctum's hallways, his trademark scowl keeping any and all passersby from making conversation with him.

It wasn't that Reese disliked people. No, he loved talking to others…..so long as they could appreciate his interests. After nearly four years of attendance, he'd not found a single person at Sanctum shared his love for the more spiritual things in life. Of course, his appearance didn't exactly support his beliefs. Reese had a tattoo running from his lower back all the way up to the right side of his neck; a dragon. He'd gotten the tattoo just a few short days into a trip to Vale, just two years ago. The tattoo parlor had been owned by his uncle, who had gladly given the boy the ink. Reese's right ear was pierced on the top and sides by several small rings, two gold with one silver in the center. His blood red hair remained unkempt and long, and his magenta eyes seemed to have a predatory glint in them.

Then there was what he wore. A magenta, hooded and sleeveless vest, long black pants, magenta gloves with a black yin and yang symbol drawn on the back, and his black combat boots, spiked at the toes. His appearance as a whole screamed 'Intimidating', but that was mainly because of one thing…..one goal.

To find someone who wouldn't judge him on looks, but by his actions. He was a straight A student, always trained when he had free time, or studied. He wasn't a bad boy, even though he had to admit, he acted cocky on a regular basis. But there it was again, in his mind, in his fingers. His one talent aside from combat.

Music.

After what felt like an eternity, the crimson-headed teen stood opposite the dusty door to Sanctum's music room. Reese knew without a doubt that he was the only one to use it…..

Well, ONE of the only ones who used it…..There was also that girl. She'd transferred to Sanctum from Strobe Academy, just a few months before. She was always coming out of the music room at the same time Reese would always go in. She'd shoot him a look, one of slight fear and confusion, before speed walking down the hall and out of sight.

But not today.

No, Reese waited, but the door did not open as it had for the last few months. He glanced back and forth down the halls, wondering if perhaps she'd left already. He pushed open the door, and looked around.

The wide, half-circle shaped room was empty, save for a large cluster of ornate mahogany chairs in one corner, and the various instruments on the other side of the room.

Reese wasn't interested in any of them. He was only interested in what stood between the chairs and the pile of musical instruments. The piano. _His _piano.

It stood at the back of the room, at the center of the half-circle's curve. Reese strode over to it, the sound of his boots echoing around the room. He ran his hands along the alabaster surface of the grand piano, and lifted the fall as he sat down at the bench. He tapped each key, making sure that each was in tune, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He started out slowly, going through the intro to the sad song.

Sad music was forte. The few people Reese had ever called friends has been shocked to discover that he didn't play metal, or anything else that involved distortion. No. Reese had never liked anything rock. He could appreciate it, sure….but it could never hold a candle to his piano.

Reese let his fingers dance over the keys, bobbing his head as he let the piano speak all the words he had never bothered to.

Some would have been impressed with his lack of a need for sheet music, but Reese did not see anything impressive about it. The man who'd taught him to play had learned anything and everything he played by ear, and Reese didn't consider himself half the pianist that man was.

Reese hummed softly along with the piano, swaying from side to side in his seat. Memories drifted into his mind as he played. A man with graying hair blowing dust off of what had been a long-unused upright piano, and brushing off the bench. He could see the old man smiling as he ran a wrinkled hand along the keys, pulling back and wiping the dust off on his gray sweatshirt. He sat down and shifted on the bench, putting his hands on the knees of his jeans.

'This old thing hasn't been used in nearly ten years, Reese….let's change that.'

Reese grinned as he recalled his eyes widening in awe at the pace the old man had started with. A classic rock song Reese's parents had always blasted whenever it came on over the radio.

The memory was cut short as Reese suddenly felt them; a pair of eyes, boring holes into the back of his head. He frowned and continued playing for another five minutes before his hands slowed down for the outro.

When silence finally settled, Reese turned his head slightly. His magenta eyes widened in shock as they locked on the only other person to ever use the music room. She stood less than five feet away. How hadn't he noticed her.

"You're….the one who plays piano in here?" She asked. Reese would be lying if he said he didn't feel weak from the sound of her voice. Every word rolled smoothly off of her tongue, almost as if each syllable was its own gospel.

"Yeah…..surprised?" He asked, trying a casual smirk. It was forced. The girl smiled and nodded shyly, taking a few steps closer. Reese suddenly noticed…..this girl was cute. She had bright green hair cut so that it fell like a curtain down to the center of her back and over her shoulders, with laser-like green eyes to match. Her skin was peach-tan and seemingly flawless. She was much shorter than him, probably by a head and a half. He could tell that she at least _liked _the color green, considering her hair, eyes, and the clothing she wore. A white jacket with green trimming, with a light green blouse underneath, eggshell white pants with green boots, and a pair of green fingerless gloves.

"I…I've seen you coming in before. I guess I expected-"

"A bad boy, right?" There was a subtle hint of bitterness in his voice. He shrugged and turned on the stool. "So, what are you always doing in here? You used to always leave the second I was going in. You play anything?" He asked, averting his gaze to the keys of the piano. He played a scale experimentally, one hand sliding into his vest pocket.

The girl blushed and stared down at her shoes. "W-Well, yeah. I play the guitar, and I figured since almost no one uses this room, I could always practice by myself if I wanted." She walked over to the large cluster of instruments to the left of the piano, pulling a hard-shell guitar case out of the pile and setting it against the wall. Reese watched her quietly as she removed the instrument.

The guitar was a dark brown arch top with a bell headstock and mahogany fret board. Solid block inlays labeled the frets, and a green pick was stuck between the g, b, and e strings. Reese whistled low as she pulled a chair up beside the piano and strummed a chord experimentally. The guitar had quite the sound. The tone itself was pretty solid, as far as Reese knew. He'd obviously never taken much interest in guitar, but he knew a little.

"Beautiful piece. Is that a Gibson or Taylor?" He asked, nodding his head in her direction. The girl smiled.

"It's a Taylor. My dad bought it for me a couple years back, and I've been playing ever since."

"Nice. You must take good care of it for it to last that long."

"That I do….that I do…."

Silence fell between the two, until the girl looked up from her instrument, her cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't catch your name." She said simply. Reese smirked.

"Reese. Reese Blacklight. And you?"

The girl smiled again, and Reese felt his heart involuntarily flutter. "Sakami Midori. Nice to meet you, Reese."

Reese extended a hand for a shake, and Sakami gladly took it. Her skin was soft to the touch, but her grip was firm. Reese gave Sakami an easy smile and turned back to his piano. A thought silently crept its way into his head, and he sighed as he looked at her again. Sakami looked up from where she was slowly and rhythmically strumming a sad tune. Her brows furrowed when she saw Reese's expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Reese looked away, unable to meet her gaze he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, keeping them closed as his lips parted to let the words escape.

"Do you wanna play something on guitar while I play piano?" He asked, unnervingly shy compared to his normal, more confident tone. There was an instance of awkward silence….

And then…giggling. Reese opened his eyes and snapped his head back to Sakami, who was holding her sides and shaking from trying to contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked seriously, eyes narrowing into a glare. Sakami calmed herself and released a small giggle before pulling some of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes met Reese's, and he felt like he was going to faint right there. There was something about her eyes, whether it was the actual brightness of their color or the intensity with which Sakami looked at him, Reese couldn't tell.

"Well, you just looked so nervous about asking. Of course I'll play! But….only if you play something sad and beautiful, like what you were playing earlier."

Reese's eyes widened as an uncharacteristic smile spread on his lips. He eagerly put his hands to the keys and took a deep breath, steadying himself. He faltered for a second.

"Um….On second thought, you go first. Give me something to work with." He said, trying and failing to meet Sakami's eyes. She nodded and steadied the curve of the guitar on her leg. Sakami took a deep breath, holding the pick over the strings with some trepidation. Reese looked away, eyes closing as he waited for her to begin.

The first notes came, and Reese couldn't help but smile and scrunch his eyebrows together. For all of 30 seconds, he had no idea what to do. But then it came to him. His fingers pressed down on the keys as he joined in. The two swayed ever so slightly as the sounds of their instruments melded.

Reese felt a wave of forgotten emotions rise as the song continued. He hadn't felt it since he'd left the old man behind in his hometown. He'd have to visit the geezer soon.

For what felt like an eternity, they played. In reality, though, it couldn't have been much longer than three minutes. As Sakami plucked out the final notes on guitar, Reese stood and stretched. Sakami looked up with a bright smile and went to put her guitar back. Reese strode over to the door, also smiling.

The two stood silently at the door as it closed behind them, each standing on opposite sides of the door. A silent understanding and appreciation passed between them as they walked their separate ways. A total stranger would assume that the two had simply met by chance, and would likely not meet again.

That was not the case. No, not when that girl had gotten Reese to smile. Actually smile! He grinned like an idiot all the way back to his room, where he collapsed on his bed in his clothes, arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

He'd be seeing her in that music room again. Soon.

The music they'd made in that room was proof of it.

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

As far as bad feelings went, this was pretty bad.

Sakami wasn't quite sure if it was the eerie quiet of the forest, or just the fact that it was getting dark. Either way, she had a bad vibe about her and Reese's last official assignment with Sanctum. After that, they'd be moving on to the greatest academy for hunters and huntresses in all of Remnant….

Beacon Academy.

As exciting as it was, they still had to complete this last mission. Eliminate two rival Beowulf packs, and return to Sanctum. It'd be easy; as long as the packs weren't too big. But still, Sakami couldn't help but feel creeped out. Her thoughts were disrupted by Reese's voice.

"I say we take out the pack by the falls first. The other pack has a den not too far from there. We get our thing going, any of them that aren't present should come running to the noise. What do you think?"

Sakami nodded, snapping her head to and fro as her eyes surveyed the trees. "Sure. The falls also have some wide-open spaces, so I can lay down some cover fire with Magio." Sakami held Magio Brako at arm's length, experimentally switching it back and forth between its halberd and machine gun forms. Reese held his twinblade, Chanson Sanglante, by his side. Sakami briefly recalled her surprise when she'd discovered he used a twinblade. She'd expected something like a sword, or a pair of daggers maybe. Seeing him use his semblance with it had changed her mind drastically.

In the dim light of the evening, Sakami had to follow the boy by his weapon alone. Two red gems were embedded just above the handle on both sides of the weapon, in the groove of the top and bottom blades. The blades themselves were pitch black, and the handle itself bright red. She swore silently as she tripped slightly on a tree root, which incited a chuckle from the red-head ahead of her.

"Oh shut up." She hissed. Reese shrugged and turned back-

-just as a sudden rustling behind the duo caused them to freeze in their tracks, neither so much as speaking. Sakami switched Magio Brako back to Halberd form and angled it diagonally across her chest. Reese lifted Chanson Sanglante with both hands, his head swiveling side to side. They could both smell it; the faint, but unmistakable musk of Beowulf fur.

Reese had just opened his mouth to speak when one of the Grimm pounced from the bushes beside Reese, one clawed paw aimed at his neck. Unfortunately for the Grimm, Sakami was much faster. She sliced the Beowulf's paw at the wrist, making the Grimm howl in pain. Reese promptly silenced it by ramming the top blade of his weapon through the beast's throat, silencing any further howls.

Although the Beowulf was silent, the rest of the pack had already heard the noise. Reese and Sakami stood back to back as a chorus of howls erupted from the forest, slowly growing louder and louder as the Grimm got closer.

"Well, I guess that means the pack'll be coming to us!" Reese exclaimed, offering a smirk as Sakami rolled her eyes. As if on cue, a group of Beowulves crashed through the brush, charging on all fours towards the duo. Reese spun his weapon like a baton in front of him, then thrust outward once one of the Grimm was within range of his blade. He sliced the blade through the beowulf's side, ducking low and spinning to avoid a deadly paw. Reese swung up, severing the Beowulf's arm at the shoulder, then twirled his weapon in a flurry of strikes that carved the Grimm into several more pieces. Two more rushed in from the sides and pounced above the red-head.

"Duck!" Sakami commanded. Reese dropped prone and threw his hands over the back of his head as Sakami fired off a burst from Magio Brako. The Grimm flew against the same tree, collapsing in a heap on top of one another. Reese gave Sakami a thankful smile and a nod. She returned it, then frowned when Beowulves emerged from the surrounding brush. The space was already tight because of the trees surrounding them.

"Winter's Howl?" Reese asked. Sakami flashed a knowing grin and nodded her consent. She stabbed Magio Brako into the ground and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Sakami channeled her aura into the weapon, filling the green orb embedded in the blade and causing it to glow. Chains erupted from the orb endlessly, curling around and over Sakami and Reese to act as a shield.

"They're all attacking the chains at once. You've got three minutes." Sakami said, but the words came out more like a grunt as she felt her aura being drained. The continued assault on the chains by the Beowulves was draining her aura more quickly than she liked. Reese nodded and got to work, channeling his own aura into Chanson Sanglante. He let go of the twinblade, which floated onto its side in mid-air, just above his waist line. Reese cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers as bright red keys appeared along the blades of the weapon.

"Concerto Number One! Winter's Howl!" He shouted dramatically, only receiving an eye roll from Sakami in response. He played the aura keys with a practiced speed and finesse, and it sounded good, as usual.

Thin red musical notes floated in the air around Reese, bobbing and drifting, but staying clear of Sakami and her weapon. Reese wiped sweat from his brow as the song approached its end, the musical notes more bold and physical now that they'd had time to absorb his aura..

"Clear the chains, I got this." He said confidently. Sakami nodded and pulled her weapon out of the ground. The chains retracted back into the orb, leaving the Beowulves confused. They growled to one another as the chains lifted from the ground up, slowly revealing Reese's ramrod straight posture, one hand lingering over an aura key. He tilted his head to the side and stuck out his tongue, and then tapped the final note.

The musical notes glowed bright red and shot outwards, all of them targeting the Grimm in the pack. The musical notes evaporated whenever they touched the Grimm, but the high concentration of aura caused the beasts to explode on impact, sending limbs flying.

After a minute of watching the Grimm attempt to and fail at fleeing, Reese snatched his weapon from the air and sheathed it on his back. Sakami strolled up to his side, surveying the dissolving flesh of the Grimm.

"Well, that's half of the mission. Think we'll have an easier time with the other pack?"

As if on cue, a pair of Ursa Major roared, off in the distance. Reese and Sakami hunched over, arms hanging freely as dread spread on their faces.

"Do you think the Ursa will…..thin'em out?" Sakami asked hopefully, but it sounded worried. Reese sighed and shook his head.

"No….No, I think they'll try to scare'em off by chasing them….and from the sound of it-" Another roar, closer."-They're leading them here."

Reese and Sakami groaned in unison, just as a pair of red eyes appeared in the trees ahead of them. The duo shared a collective sigh as they readied their weapons.

"Think this fight'll be messier?" Sakami asked. Reese could only look at her sadly before turning his attention back to the forest. Two Ursa lumbered forward, chasing a pack of around twelve Beowulves. The Grimm collectively skittered to a stop when they noticed the pair of hunters-in-training ahead. Their predatory red eyes blinked.

"Sakami" Reese began, walking forward with his weapon raised. "We're f*cked."

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

**Figured this was a good place to end. Next chapter will cover the team's first night at Beacon, as well as initiation! Stay tuned, folks!**


	3. Initiation Part 1

**Okay, there's something I gotta get out in the open.**

**To any readers who are following Dark Artist, I'm going to be putting it on hiatus for a time. I just can't seem to continue it right now, and I'm hoping to get it started up again sometime next month.**

**Now, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:(I Do NOT own the name, studio, programming, characters, or plot for the animated series RWBY. Said items are owned respectively by Monty Oum, Director, and producer RoosterTeeth.)**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Siam stood on the top deck of the airship, enjoying the view of the city as Beacon grew nearer and nearer. Siam could just make out the general facility, raised high above Vale. The tallest spire seemed to rise above the clouds, far enough that Siam couldn't see the very top of it.

The sound of boots padding across the deck made him turn. Ozzy strode towards him, hands behind her back. She wore a blue half-cut jacket with short sleeves, a white shirt and pair of black tights with brown buckled straps on the thighs, and her light brown leather boots. She raised both hands and tugged a black fingerless glove over her right hand as there was one to match it already on her left. She leaned against the railing and drummed her fingers.

"This really is happening, isn't it?" She asked, as softly as could be managed with the roar of the wind. Siam grinned and nodded. Ozzy returned it and stared ahead with a smile.

After a few moments of silence, Ozzy coughed, but it sounded more like a choke or gag. Only years of experience with the girl had given Siam the knowledge behind what a cough like that really meant. She cupped a hand over her mouth as the fit continued, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Damn. Do you think you can hold out until we get to Beacon? It'll have a lot more space for you to burn off aura than here." His eyes widened as a pair of red droplets slipped through his friends' fingers and to the floor beneath them. Siam swallowed as she turned her hand over and wiped the blood from her nose and lips.

"I'm fine." She breathed quickly, before he could say anything. "I just need to **Jump** (1) a few times….That'll bring my aura down a bit. " She coughed one last time into her hand, and then started back to the door.

"I'll…..I'm gonna go inside." Ozzy flickered, and then disappeared, presumably back inside the ship. Siam sighed as a worried frown crept onto his lips. He'd been worried that this would happen. The blonde turned around, noting with some semblance of relief that the airship was considerably closer to its destination.

"She'll be fine. She always is." He whispered to himself, trying to calm his nerves. Siam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Stay calm…stay calm….'

Siam exhaled in frustration. He hated to admit it, but there were times when he just couldn't keep a totally level head; especially situations concerning Ozzy. Given her condition, and how long he'd known her, he just couldn't help but worry. Not to mention that sometimes the blue-nette added to his worry by throwing herself head-first into trouble.

"I guess that's just something I'll have to work on…." Siam sighed and spun on his heel, hands shoved into his pockets as he made his way to the sliding door that would take him back into the ship's passenger bay.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The airship flew smoothly up beside a ramp, edging closer and connecting to the platform with a loud clank. The doors to the ship slid open with a hiss, allowing the many jet-lagged students of Beacon to disembark down the ramp. Sakami strode across the platform to the other side among a crowd of students. She rolled her shoulders and grunted as she walked, feeling stiff and tired from the flight. Sakami waited patiently at the bottom of the ramp for Reese, surveying the crowd of students for the red-headed boy. He'd fallen fast asleep on the flight, and had thus left Sakami with nothing to do and no one to talk to, something she resented deeply.

She finally spotted the boy, who walked leisurely across the platform, yawning. Sakami rolled her eyes and fell into step behind him as he continued on.

"Why'd you have to go and fall asleep, Reese? I was bored."

"Couldn't play your guitar?" Reese guessed. Sakami gave a stern nod.

"It's with the rest of my stuff that we sent ahead, remember?"

Reese nodded in understanding. His eyes narrowed as a thought crossed his mind. He wasn't sure how he'd forgotten, and grumbled.

"What is it?" Sakami asked. Reese hunched over and bowed his head in mock shame.

"My piano won't be here for another three days…."He said dejectedly, shoulders slumping. Sakami slapped her forehead and groaned. She'd have to put up with his moping for the rest of the day, and likely the next three days, even.

The duo continued across the expanse of stone that was the front walk, Reese taking long strides, attributed to his height, and Sakami following just slightly behind him. They soon found themselves in a small courtyard, with a large stone fountain and statue at the center. Benches were lined around the edge of the fountain, prompting Reese and Sakami to sit for a while as they took in their surroundings. It was pretty soothing, to say the least. Even with groups of students milling about, talking and laughing loudly, the entire courtyard was relaxing.

"Man….pretty nice place, huh?" Sakami commented, rocking slightly back and forth. Reese nodded in agreement and leaned over, supporting his chin with his palm.

"I wonder if they have any extra piano strings in the music room….is there even a music room?"

Sakami shrugged. "Not sure, but I'm pretty sure there is, if they're letting your piano get shipped in…..hey, shouldn't we be following some of these others to the hall or something?"

Reese and Sakami shared a curious glance before bolting for the nearest door leading inside.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap…..!"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Siam and Ozzy stood among the crowd of students in the auditorium. A stage stood elevated a good two feet off the ground at the back, with an open area for students in front. After landing, Siam had decided that a little sparring with Ozzy was in order. He couldn't think of a better way to bring her aura down, and they'd coincidentally put on quite the show for their fellow first-years. Of course, they'd had to hold back considerably; if they hadn't, they could've demolished the training area.

"I'll….keep this brief." Conversations ceased and heads turned as Professor Ozpin 'ahem-ed' into the microphone on the stage. He cast a single glance across the crowd of students as he resumed speaking.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Ozzy clenched her hands into fists at her sides. Siam took one of them and squeezed, offering his friend a comforting smile. It seemed to have the intended effect, as the blue-nette relaxed, her shoulders visibly sagging. Siam knew how much being at Beacon meant to her.

….And her ulterior motives for being here.

"…But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy; in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far…It is up to you-" His eyes snapped quickly to Ozzy and Siam, then back to random spots in the crowd. "-to take the first step."

Ozpin walked off-stage, casting another fleeting glance into the crowd. Ozzy traced it to a red-headed teen that looked about ready to start belting out a guitar solo, and his green-headed friend, who looked nervously from side to side, as if searching for someone else he might have been looking for.

Ozzy focused her eyes back on stage as Siam lightly nudged her in the ribs with his elbow, and inclined his chin. Glynda GoodWitch had taken the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your Initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Murmurs and chatter grew in volume as professor GoodWitch followed Ozpin off of the stage. Ozzy crossed her arms and tilted her head. She shot Siam a questioning look.

"Am I alone in thinking that that speech was a little…..off?" Ozzy asked while turning and making her way to the door. Siam followed with his hands in his pockets; his head leaned back in thought.

"Something was definitely odd about it….but don't worry about that too much. C'mon." Siam made for the door at a leisurely pace while Ozzy hung back. She reluctantly followed the blonde, arms folded and eyes narrowed. She walked in silence with Siam. They weren't in a hurry; the ballroom likely had plenty of room. Along the way, the pair stopped to pick up some of their things, namely a pair of pillows and two sleeping bags; they figured they'd need them in case living arrangements hadn't been decided by the school.

When the two arrived, they were pleasantly surprised to find they had been right. The ballroom was bustling with students, but there was far more than enough room for everyone to set up sleeping bags and the like.. Ozzy and Siam briefly separated, each going to their gender respective bathrooms to change. When they returned, they set up sleeping bags and pillows. Ozzy herself flopped down, hands behind her head.

"Aaah~" Ozzy settled in, until a tap on the forehead got her attention. Her eyes opened and she blinked as Siam lifted a white box. "My shot." He said sheepishly. Ozzy nodded and sat up, taking the box from Siam. She spun the dial on the lock and put in the combo. The container popped open, revealing three syringes set in soft foam, and a small jet-injector gun. She removed a syringe and the injector gun and slid the syringe in, then snapped the open top of the injector shut. Siam gave Ozzy his back, rolling his shoulders and taking deep breaths to relax. Ozzy gently tugged down the collar of his shirt in the back, and placed the tip of the injector gun at the base of his neck. Siam sucked in a breath to prepare himself for the momentary pain, then exhaled through his nose.

"Good to go." Siam said. Ozzy slowly pressed the trigger, and the gun made a snapping noise as the contents were emptied. Siam's shoulders tensed for a moment before gradually relaxing. Ozzy released his collar and re-placed the injector gun in the case. Siam rolled his shoulders and fell back on his sleeping bag.

"Done. Now, let's get some sleep…" He yawned halfway through the last two words, putting his hands behind his head as he settled in.

Ozzy soon followed suit as she slipped into her sleeping bag and rolled onto her side, facing away from Siam. Other students were settling down and going to bed, and the staff had begun to turn down the lights in the ballroom. For several minutes, Ozzy slowed her breathing. She heard the first of what would surely be a series of quiet snores from Siam and counted down from ten.

With each snore, Ozzy slowly brought down the façade that she'd kept up for the entirety of Ozpin's speech and after. Ozzy unzipped her sleeping bag and slunk out. She didn't want to sleep just yet, and she wanted to get a head-start on learning the layout for Beacon. Ozzy tip-toed over sleeping bodies, making sure not to accidentally nudge anyone.

When she finally reached the exit, Ozzy sighed in relief. She tucked some stray hair behind her ear and walked forward and down the carpeted hallway. The carpet was made of soft velvet, which Ozzy's bare feet sank into slightly.

The halls of Beacon academy were certainly something to behold. There was a space of 20 feet from floor to ceiling in this particular hallway, with arching windows taking up much of the left wall. Moonlight filtered in from the windows, casting shadows between the glass panes. Ozzy walked in and out of the shadows, admiring the interior, but focusing her mind more on a totally different subject.

Ozpin's speech had really hurt her. As much as Ozzy wanted to deny it, she was here for all the wrong reasons. She wasn't here because she'd dreamed of protecting the people, or because she wanted the fame and glory of being a huntress…..

No. Those were very separate from her main goal.

The faunus curled her lip into a frown and her wolf ears flattened against her head. Ozzy shook her head from side to side, casting the thought out of her mind. She couldn't think about it now.

After some wandering, Ozzy cast a curious glance at the windows. She'd left the more ornate hallway behind, and was now standing in a mostly plain hall. Doors lined the walls, and she guessed that they must be the dorm rooms. Ozzy turned a knob experimentally, eyes widening in surprise as it opened with a smooth click. With some trepidation, Ozzy took a step into the room. It was plain, with four beds two pressed against the walls on each side. A dresser was arranged at the foot of each bed for clothing, and a nightstand with a lamp was placed in front of the window on the back wall.

Ozzy took slow steps over to the window, then threw the latch and lifted the window. A gust of cool air filtered into the room, making her shiver. It was an exhilarating cool, however, and not uncomfortable. Ozzy leaned out and craned her head upward. Sure enough, the edge of the roof hung over the window. She smiled to herself and swung out feet-first, using the window frame as a fulcrum to swing her body up and over onto the roof. Ozzy rolled to use up the remainder of her momentum, righting herself in a slight crouch. She stood with the wind at her back and stared upward.

The stars over Vale had been somewhat blocked out over the years, probably due to pollution from the city. Ozzy sighed. The stars in Atlas were so much brighter, and so much more frequent. She dropped down cross-legged by the ledge, placing one elbow on her knee and supporting her chin with her palm.

"I see I'm not the only one who wanted to star gaze." A warm voice said. Ozzy turned her head to see a black-haired girl sit down beside her. Her nightgown was black with white trim and stopped at her knees. A bow adorned the top of her head, and her amber eyes were filled with some semblance of joy, however well hidden.

"I've always liked the stars. Too bad they aren't as bright here as back home."

The girl nodded in affirmation and set down a book that had been tucked under her arm. The two watched the stars in silence, until one star flew across the sky like a rocket. Ozzy gasped in excitement.

"Shooting star, make a wish!" Ozzy exclaimed, shutting her eyes hard and grinning. The girl beside her allowed a twitch of a smile before closing her own eyes. When they opened them, silence fell again. Neither girl wanted much to start a conversation, as both were content merely with each other's company.

"I don't think I caught your name." Ozzy inquired, drawing one leg up so that her knee was level with her chest. The girl looked at her and paused.

"Blake." She said simply. "Blake Belladonna."

"Osiris Luria." Ozzy replied.

For the third time, silence fell between the two girls. It lasted until Blake stood and left some 30 odd minutes later, her leg lightly brushing Ozzy's shoulder, as if to say goodbye. Ozzy turned her head and gave a smile and a wave. She stayed on the roof for nearly another half hour, eyes fixed on the few stars visible in the sky.

She hated that you had to keep your wish a secret when you wished on a star. She'd have loved to talk to Siam about it. It was her philosophy, after all, that some of the best things in life were to be shared, not hoarded.

Ozzy leaned her head back and inhaled deeply. Cold air filled her lungs, leaving her exhilarated. She slowly got to her feet and leaned over the edge, one hand fumbling for the window frame she found it and swung inside, landing firmly on her feet. The faunus yawned a little more loudly than she'd intended, and stretched. She made her way back down the halls toward the ballroom, and slipped inside just as quietly and sneakily as when she'd left.

"Night, Siam." She whispered, sliding into the warmth of her sleeping bag. She'd just begun nodding off when she heard soft whispering, directed toward her. She gulped.

"Goodnight, girl who can't sneak out to save her life." Siam patted Ozzy's head, like a puppy. The wolf faunus pouted as she pressed her face into her pillow.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The next morning, Ozzy got up bright and early. She went ahead of Siam to the locker area and found hers, locker 636. Since the room was empty, she decided to change right there. She wasn't very shy about changing.

Fifteen minutes later, Ozzy had donned her black tights, white shirt, and fingerless black gloves. She decided against bringing her jacket; she only really used it when it was chilly, or if she needed some extra armor. She'd just pulled her brown leather boots on when Siam jogged up to her, fully dressed in his own armor; a simple white button-up shirt, silver bracers that reached up to his elbow, and equally silver greaves that came up to his knees. His family crest, a spiral with a depiction of the sun in the center, was printed on the back of the shirt, and his trademark beige scarf was wrapped loosely about his neck. Ozzy's own blue scarf was wrapped around her neck and slightly covered her mouth.

"Ready to impress the entire student body?" She asked, pumping a fist into the air and striking a pose, one hand poised on her hip. Siam sighed and walked ahead, dragging the girl by her scarf.

"H-hey! Let go!"

Ten minutes later, Ozzy stood beside Siam at the Beacon Cliffs. The Emerald forest was beneath them, an expanse of green trees that totally hid the landscape below. Neither teen was the least bit nervous about the heights, however.

Professor Ozpin took a slow sip from his mug, eyes roaming over the students lined up. He sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors."

Ozzy shifted her feet. Siam gave her a reassuring and knowing smile. Again, it had the effect he'd intended. Osiris relaxed, somewhat. Siam himself looked ahead, plastering a disinterested frown onto his features.

"And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Siam's lips twitched. He fought off a smirk as his eyes scanned the treetops. He ever so slightly expanded his aura….

And immediately felt it shut down. He blinked in shock and confusion. Something in him told him to look to his right. Sure enough, Professor GoodWitch was glaring at him from beside Professor Ozpin. Her eyes seemed to faintly glow. Siam shivered involuntarily. Clearly, they didn't want him using his 'ability' before entering the forest.

Glynda spoke up as she averted her now passive gaze to the rest of the students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates; Today."

Ozzy stilled and turned her head slowly to Siam. The older boy met her gaze with a frown and a shrug. Ozzy mentally groaned, her shoulders sagging. This was not going to go her way….

Professor Ozpin took over. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ozzy turned to Siam again, renewed hope on her face. They made quite the deadly team. This'd be a piece of cake-

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ozzy's eyes widened to comical size as she and another girl screeched, "WHAT?" in unison. Siam palmed his forehead and groaned aloud. It went unnoticed by Ozpin or GoodWitch.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Osiris tallied off the information in her head in the order it had been announced. 'Team assignments, first person you look at eye-to-eye is your permanent partner, kill anything that messes with you. Got it.'

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your Initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple, at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

A blonde kid at the other end of the line lamely lifted his arm. "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, oblivious to the boy's question. The kid kept his arm raised.

"Uh, sir. I've got uh, a question."

The snowy-haired girl three people down from Siam and Ozzy was launched into the air by the pad beneath her feet. Ozzy leaned forward, one hand reaching up to her shoulder to grip the handle of Azure Luna, which remained sheathed on her back. Siam put one foot forward, hands in front with his fingers spread. White runes on the back of his bracers glowed a warm beige as another person launched.

"So this, landing strategy….thing….uh, what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" the kid asked. Osiris grinned. The kid had no idea what was coming.

"No…..You will be falling."

The kid put a hand to his forehead, obviously confused and frightened. Siam barely suppressed the grin that threatened to overcome his poker face as the kid continued.

"Oh….uh, I see. So, did you hand out parachutes for us?" he asked, seemingly hopeful.

The ginger-headed girl next to Siam was launched into the air with a loud whoop of joy. Siam himself remained steady, waiting for his launch pad to send him flying. Ozzy did the same, her toes curling in her boots from anticipation.

"No." Ozpin replied. "You will be using your own landing strategy."

The kid blinked. "Uh-huh…." Siam flashed Ozzy a Cheshire grin as he launched into the air. His body glowed a light beige as he used his aura to form a bubble around his body, acting as a barrier against gravity to speed his ascent, and also slow his descent. Ozzy sucked her teeth and gave the poor blonde kid an apologetic smile before being catapulted up and forward. She heard him weakly scream something as he was flung into the air, but the wind rushing past her muffled it. Ozzy looked down and grinned as she sensed Siam's aura. He was using it as a beacon to draw her to him, no doubt to ensure they'd be partners.

She went high into the air for a few hundred feet, before beginning to drop. Ozzy drew Azure Luna from its sheathe and executed a cartwheel. The ground slowly rushed up to meet the faunus, who straightened and aimed her body downward. Just before she crashed through the leaves, Ozzy executed a perfect mid-air roll, catching her weapons blade on a tree branch. She swung around the limb and somersaulted through the air until she hit the ground, rolling to use up the last of her momentum.

"Not a bad start." She said to no one in particular, sheathing her weapon and breaking into a run.

And so, Initiation had begun…..

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Easily my longest chapter for any story so far! Hope you guys enjoyed it! The next one will cover the rest of initiation.**

**Jump(1): Osiris' main ability is to move her body from one point in space to another, near instantaneously. However, the distance she can travel with this ability and the amount of times she can use it depends on how much aura she has at her disposal. **

**Additionally, the Jumps are not Osiris' Semblance...that will be revealed later. :) However, I will be introducing Siam's very soon. **

**Until next time, and don't forget to Review! I would enjoy any criticism, so long as it is constructive, and not hateful!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
